


Not so soulless now, aren't ya?

by BookSongs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Disease, Fruk supporting ship, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Prussia is reasonable other people not so much, Slavery, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Violence, War, a lot of misunderstandings, i swear it's not only depressing, inconsistent updates, mainship rusame, maybe some PruCan. still pending tbh, more taggs to be added, some very emotional stuff, some very heavy stuff, some violence, world building is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSongs/pseuds/BookSongs
Summary: In a world raged by war between humans and magical beings for centuries, Alfred and Matthew - two young boys of the Senlin tribe - just coming of age, soon find themselves face to face with the grim facade of the world they live in.Fleeing from death and destruction they soon face another problem and as Matthew’s skin starts turning an ashen grey, Alfred is only driven by a single cause: Saving his brother.Alfred sets out on a mission to find a cure alongside old friends and new companions. And whilst heads are being held high, they have to face more than just one uncomfortable truth to finally see clear.Tldr: A fantasy/medieval AU in which Alfred sets out to find a cure for his sick brother alongside Gilbert, Arthur and Ivan. // Rusame slowburn, some FrUk, maybe some PruCan (that one’s still pending)





	Not so soulless now, aren't ya?

Barika. A name that once upon a time had been given this land by its first settlers, although there no longer was a single soul around to tell the tale, the name had stuck around.

The roundish island was surrounded by an endless, turquoise ocean and graced with blue skies above for the majority of the year. The landscape presented a wide variety of green fields and valleys in the west, deep and green forests stretching themselves across hills and mountains in the east and north as well as beautiful sandy beaches in the south. And even despite some less fairytale-like places, as the gorgeous strands of rich, green wood dominating huge swathes of the northern lands were interrupted by mountains and harsh cliffs or how some southern lands could only be described as endless desert, the island was a wonder of nature.

The land of Barika had been home to many magical beings living side by side with humans organized into smaller, peaceful tribes ruling over the lands. And although conflicts had arisen from time to time, commitment to solve problems with words had guided the tribes for centuries.

However with new inventions and progress the temptation to broaden power became overwhelming for some. And when some humans started developing some magical abilities, proven by a glowing mark upon their skin, some thought the time had come for things to change. Peaceful relations would turn into a power struggle tearing apart what used to be. War began tearing through the lands leaving no life untouched with no one willing to bow to the other without putting up a fight. Entire tribes were dissolved and slaughtered and many magic beings were driven close to extinction. Especially the magicians wandering the lands were hunted down for money to either kill or enslave, as they were thought to be essential to those raging war.

But whilst many died, the war also gave birth to a new sort of predator, the so called ‘_soulless_’. These beings would soon herald a new era of horror and fear. They were of remarkable strength and height, looking not all that different than any strong warrior, however lacking in any sort of humanity. Thus they were given the name _soulless_. Nevertheless once they went on their killing sprees, their skin would turn a color between ashen gray and carbon black. Their eyes would burn painfully bright, as if a fire was blazing in their eye sockets. Often their bodies seemed to be smoldering, wads of what looked just like smoke surrounding their body. No one knew where they had come from, but soon they were to be nicknamed harbingers of death as they wreaked havoc indiscriminately upon everyone and everything they encountered.

Desperate for survival some tribes left their lands to flee to the northern mountains, the only place left untouched by all of this. The place was soon given the name _the plateau_.

It was scarce up there; although the landscape was covered in forests and fields, the weather was harsh and wildlife rather rare. Unforgiving, cold, wet caves and stone cliffs down and uphill against a backdrop of coniferous forests.

No one in the land had ever desired to live up there. Which was exactly the reason the tribes had chosen to settle in this unwelcoming place. Safe from other humans and all the magic beings that wandered the _lowlands_, as they now called them.

The weather was cold and rainy for two thirds of the year while the sunny days could be scolding hot. But to the tribes this was their new home.

The Senlin-tribe was one of them. It was small but to Alfred and Matthew it was home. It was compromised of only a few families who once upon a time had decided to leave their homeland.

Before they settled into their new home the tribe had actually been of remarkable size and strength ruling over the southern lowlands. Although there were no such things as defined territorial borders in place, the tribe had been blessed with decades of peace and prosperity. Still with growing size and strength the borders became more and more flexible in the eyes of the tribe leaders, angering some of their neighbors. Thus when the first territorial wars began in the western lands, the Senlin-tribe took matters of expansion into their own hands.

Albeit the first war ended in victory, it didn’t take long for a second and a third war to drive a dagger right through the heart of the tribe. The war had taken its toll on all of them. Henceforth when _soulless_ began roaming the lands what was left of the tribe fled as far from home as they could.

The journey through the war-torn lands had claimed several lives and some other members of the tribe, especially older ones, gave up simply lacking in the physical strength necessary to reach the mountaintops in the north.

Upon their travels they had also run into a few other decimated tribes heading towards the same direction as the Senlin tribe did. Had the situation not been as dire, many would have thought of each other as enemies, but being driven by self-preservation and safety everyone tried their best to set aside former rivalries. Albeit some petty disputes amongst different tribe members and especially their respective leaders had marred spirits at time, crossing through destroyed villages and looted homes on their journey had served as a silent reminder to abstain from causing any more trouble for the wandering group.

Upon reaching the new lands they’d soon call home, the tribes separated once more, however it was agreed that rules had to be drawn up to prevent new wars amongst one another.

Amongst many other things it was determined that to preserve what life had taught them the hard way, each tribe member would be taught in as soon as they would reach the age of twenty years. It was thought that the young adult would be old and mature enough to understand that new conflict was to be avoided, while it was also an invitation to travel the lands of the plateau and to search for their place in life. This ceremonial travel was nothing obligatory, thus every young adult of 20 years was permitted to do as they pleased with the chance they were given.

Albeit it took about a year of negotiations between tribe leaders, this was one of the few rules every tribe had to abide by. They all had fled for the same reason and it had been decided that their relations had to be of peaceful nature, simply to preserve what they had all separately built anew in this place.

Thus the tribes weren’t exclusively determined by blood or familiar relations but mostly by a feel of belonging. It had been agreed upon that each being was allowed to switch tribes once during their lifetime if desired. Some admittedly had only agreed reluctantly to this particular rule but seeing it as a necessity, the rule had been set in place.

And for a long time things seemed to work out just fine. A few borders were drawn up but the occasional visit to foreign territory, as long as it was with friendly intentions, became a regularity rather than an exception. Whilst each tribe proudly practiced and taught their members in traditions and rituals passed along by their elders, friendships across the tribes were strengthened.

But as history should have taught them, peace was never to last. And after one and a half centuries had passed, the first sightings of _soulless_ on the plateau brought about disarray and destruction once more.

  
***

The Senlin tribe, which had originated in the east-southern lowlands and was now occupying a broad clearing in the woods to the west of the plateau, was home to two young boys. Alfred and Matthew.

The two inseparable twins who grew up in this place, were raised by their grandparents. While their mother had died shortly after giving birth to the two of them, their father remained unknown to anyone but their dead mother. Nonetheless both Alfred and Matthew loved and adored their grandparents with all of their hearts.

Sometimes their grandmother would tell them stories about their mother when she used to be younger and quite rebellious, yet always kind and loving. However their grandmother still held back most of her recent memories of her daughter, leaving many questions unanswered.

To some extent Alfred, the older twin, was quite similar to their mother in character, however in looks Matthew and their mother were like two peas in a pod.

Alfred had never been one to listen to authorities. His entire life in the small village laying upon the plateau had been a life of rebelling and going up against anyone who’d even try to impose rules upon his narrow childish mind. It wasn’t that Alfred was meaning to be rude to or ignore the people around him, it simply seemed an essential part of his character to go up against any sort of ruleset or guideline. However despite all the pranks Alfred may have pulled on tribe members and especially his brother throughout the years, no one could stay mad at the child. And to his credit, if Alfred needed to apologize he did, sometimes a little begrudgingly, but he always meant it.

Alfred had always been a bright child, kissed by the sun with wheat-gold, unruly hair, sky blue eyes and an abundance of freckles spreading across his cheeks. A spirit unbent and lively. It was as if a place like this could simply not contain the little boy.

His brother Matthew was different kind and always friendly. While not obedient, Mattie was a people’s pleaser, always much more cautious with his actions, reminding Al more than once when to take a step back before getting himself in too much trouble. Still Matthew could prove himself to be quite stubborn if he wanted to be. And in case he would not stand up for himself, Alfred certainly would.

Differences in character set aside, somehow the two of them looked the same from one angle, whilst also looking like complete strangers from another. While both of them had inherited the soft, golden curls that seemed to run in the family, Al’s eyes were of a bright and blazing blue like a cloudless sky and Mattie’s were of a violet shade and full of warmth. Growing up they began looking increasingly different. While Al was rather well built with a skin the color of summer itself, Mattie – albeit actually one of the strongest boys in the tribe – always seemed to have a much more slender figure with his pale skin. Both rather on the tall side. Al had freckles, Mattie did not. Both with soft but pronounced cheek bones. Mattie with long, elegant lashes, Al without.

But regardless of any discrepancies, nothing could drive a wedge between the two. Even if Mattie was reluctant to some of Al’s wild, adventurous ideas, most of the time he’d tag along. And although Al didn’t seem to be bothered by causing a little outrage from time to time, he did listen when Mattie told him, that he was going a bit too far.

If it weren’t for their brotherly bond the two might have lived a quite different life but with things being the way they were, both brought out the best in one another.

Their grandparents always tried their best in raising the two twins. When their grandfather died soon after the twins turned 15, their grandmother began opening up more and more about their mother. She answered Alfred’s and Matthew’s questions and told them all they needed to know. One of the things their grandmother had told them about was the circumstances under which their mother had passed away. She had died shortly after giving birth to the two, leaving them behind with only her passing words which both Al and Mattie had memorized by heart years later.

_“You two will grow up to be the most beautiful and kind men. Your lives won’t be easy but know that I’ll always watch and love you from afar Alfred and Matthew.”_

Their dad…Well that was a whole other story. No one in the entire tribe had ever known who their father had been. They had been reluctant to accept the woman back into the tribe when – after she had gone missing for several months – she returned pregnant and unwilling to tell anyone, not even her parents, who the father of the unborn children was.

When their grandmother first told them, Alfred had been terribly upset about the man, he’d never know. It took him three entire months the first time their father had been brought up. He had only stopped fuming and raging on about this ‘loser of a dad’, when he realized how much his grandmother was hurting over seeing him this way. She was right of course. He had had a loving family, with or without a father. Mattie had taken much better to the whole story. Despite how much it pained him to know, he was certain that their grandparents had been the best parents he could have ever asked for.

Half a year after their grandfather had passed, their grandmother died. At first a world had collapsed for the twins but luck had it that in their close knitted tribe soon the Kirkland family took them in with their son, who was six years older than the brothers. Arthur Kirkland, despite the age gap, soon became a close friend to Alfred and Matthew. While Alfred thought Arthur to be little crazy with his herbs and stuff, Mattie had actually begun training as a doctor under Arthur. Albeit upon the rare event that Arthur got drunk and go on and on about magic, even Matthew found him to be a little weird.

Arthur and the Kirklands never quite became akin to a new family home for Al and Mattie, but they did enjoy living alongside them nonetheless.

And for a long time that had been more than enough.

***

It had been about three years since the Kirkland’s took them in and finally, finally (!) they were coming of age. The brothers patiently waited for what was now to happen in their shared bedroom. Well one of the two was patient, the other was Alfred.

Alfred seemingly couldn’t stand still, walking around his brother in big circles whilst exclaiming how great this was going to be.

“Ah, I’m so excited. I can’t wait to travel this place as soon as were done and over with this whole ceremony.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself like that Al. Maybe it’s going to be super boring wherever you travel and here you’ve been fussing all over it for three months already.” 

“No way, nu-uh. It’s gonna be amazing. I just know it.”

“Sure. Just don’t be disappointed.”

“Mattie please. Can’t be worse than getting babysitted till your 20.”

“That’s not how I remember the last couple of years, but sure.”

“Can’t you feel the excitement?”

“I can tell that you are all over this without feeling it.”, Mattie teased.

“Mattie.”, whined Alfred.

“Don’t worry so much Al.”

Matthew hugged his brother and for a second the world was whole.

“Matthew? Alfred? They are waiting for you.”, Mrs. Kirkland came looking for them.

“Super-duper ready.”, Alfred sputtered out, making Matthew laugh.

“I love you two boys. I’m so proud to see you growing up.”

Alfred was about to interject that they technically hadn’t been growing physically for a while now in an attempt at a horrible joke, however foreseeing his brother’s actions Matthew slightly nudged Alfred’s side, quieting his brother.

“We can’t thank you enough for taking us in. You’re just like a second family for us. Thank you for everything.”, Matthew hurried himself to reply. Mrs. Kirkland’s eyes became soft as she looked at the two boys.

“Now go get out there you two and conquer!”

***

The ceremony was loosely based on an old ritual of the tribe. It consisted of a couple of rhythmic dances and chants sang along a few selected tribe members, who were chosen individually for each young adult. Many of the songs told the tale of the tribe. A soft and slow beginning, a crescendo to power and a decline, an escape and a rebirth, all put into words and sounds. The exact wordings and rhythms changed with each ceremony but each conveyed the same. At the end of each ceremony each tribe member would be given a tribal name. Albeit tribal names were barely used anymore it was a huge honor to receive one nonetheless. The tribe would also support those coming of age with advice and necessities for travelling the plateau.

Alfred and Matthew had been mesmerized by the words and sounds so beautiful and enchanting. The instruments seemed to be perfectly tuned to voices and words sung. And despite the fact that their grandmother had already told them much more about the tribe’s history than what they were supposed to know back then, the words still struck a chord with the two boys when they heard it being put into such elegant language. And although Alfred had tried to pretend not to care about anything, trying to seem tough and strong when the Senlin leader had bowed to them, Matthew had seen his brother tear up. He had such a soft core. Matthew had fully embraced all of his emotions at one point pressing his brother’s hand so tightly, he was afraid he might have broken some of Al’s bones.

Alfred and Matthew were welcomed into adult life and celebrated all night long.

It was a great fest around the fireplace. There was food and music everywhere. Everyone was smiling and dancing. Mrs. and Mr. Kirkland had been in tears when Alfred and Matthew joined them at a tree stump table to eat some of the prepared feast, they had been greeted with. Both couldn’t stop saying just how happy they were and what a miracle it was, that finally they were grown-ups. Arthur had only shaken hands and spoke a few words along the lines of ‘You’re adults now. Great.’, but in his eyes lay a notion of happiness and maybe some pride for his semi-brothers.

The later the evening got, the brighter only became their celebrations. More and more people danced and twirled around the fire. A few kids played tag, before they were sent to bed by their parents. Even Alfred joined in after a while and danced with another young boy who had turned twenty just two months ago. Mattie had chosen to refrain from dancing himself, but when Al had asked him for a dance, he couldn’t refuse. Laughingly and just a little bit like madmen Alfred and Matthew had each spun around to the music until they started to become a little dizzy having to sit down for now. Even later Al had taken to flirt a little with a few boys and girls, albeit he really couldn’t care less for them only one thing on his mind. Travelling the plateau and just discovering this world with his own eyes. Matthew had sat down next to Arthur and they jokingly spoke about the headache the coming day would be, when they’d have to treat every second adult in this village for one heck of a hungover. Every now and then Alfred would come over and hug both Matthew and Arthur until he plunged himself back into the crowd.

It was a great day. And to the two it passed by in a beautiful rush of colors, sounds and senses and was only cut short by an increasing need for sleep.

_What they did not know then was, that things would change drastically soon. And all that they’ve gained this day and throughout their lives would be lost in an instance._

***

** _A Guide to the ‘soulless’_ **

  1. _A ‘soulless’ is a demon like creature of darkness. They do not know any feelings and only fight for dominance and to prove their strength._
  2. _‘Soulless’ look like regular human beings except when they are unbound and wreaking havoc. They will turn ashen, even black, their skin and body will morph into a black smoke like mass in the shape of the devil himself. Upon being touched by this form only death awaits._
  3. _A ‘soulless’ in its human form shows a few recognizable traits: an uncommon, inhuman eye color; possesses a strength beyond anything humane; they do not feel._
  4. _A ‘soulless’ will kill upon being approached._
  5. _‘Soulless’ kill indiscriminately everything that is weak or not part of their class._
  6. _The reasons as to why ‘soulless’ hunt down humans remains unknown._
  7. _Wounds of a ‘soulless’ heal faster than they do on a human. Thus a fight against them is hopeless._
  8. _Don’t let a ‘soulless’ come too close. Shall you come across one, run if possible._
  9. _Fight them from afar if you have to.  
_
  10. _Never turn your back on a ‘soulless’!_

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys. I know a lot of introduction to the world but little to the characters, sorry for that. Hope you still like it.  
There's a lot more coming (hopefully soon) and I'll try to give you more and more character interaction don't worry. But this was set as a prologue of sorts anways so the real story is really just about to start.  
I chose not to write out the ceremony for Mattie and Al in detail because for one no matter how much i try to read up on old rituals from different cultures i feel like i can barely give them enough time to properly introduce similar things into the stor, nor do i feel like i have enough of a connection with what i'm picturing myself, thus i'd rather have you imagine something the way you like, which is kinda fitting considering that everyone in this world gets his very own ceremony. Some things might be mentioned later on however.  
As for the others: well there have been hints at Arthur's existence and in the second or third chapter another character will be introduced so stay tuned ;)
> 
> Most names and words in this story that seem to be made up are actually somewhat randomly chosen words from another language  
Barika - from the Arabic blessing  
Senlin - from the Chinese wood


End file.
